


Sometimes It's Better to Go Slow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Its there if you squint, M/M, Not a lot though, Some angst, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After all, he’s loved him his whole life, how could he stop now?..Basically just some soft iwaoi smut for your soul





	Sometimes It's Better to Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> sooo,,, this happened. it was originally gonna be hard smut, but it turned really soft really quick. i listened to amalee's english cover of "glassy sky" from tokyo ghoul a lot while writing this, so give it a listen! and enjoy! leave feedback if you'd like, it keeps my soul going! 
> 
> also; this isnt beta read so let me know if you see any mistakes that i missed!

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called, jogging to catch up with his boyfriend. "Walk me home?" 

Iwaizumi smiled. "Of course." 

"What's gotten into you? Being nice to me for once?" Oikawa joked, grabbing Iwaizumi's arm and wrapping himself around it. 

“I can be nice!” Iwaizumi squawked, hitting Oikawa in the arm. “Plus, your house usually has better snacks.” 

Oikawa nodded in agreement, thinking of Iwaizumi’s typically rather bare pantry. Although, he wasn’t sure that his pantry would be well stocked either. Whatever, it was a reason to spend time with Iwa-chan. 

They walked in relative silence, occasionally chatting about practice, their days, their excitement for the upcoming weekend. 

“We should go out this weekend,” Oikawa said, looking at Iwaizumi expectantly. “You haven’t taken me on a date in forever.” 

“Sure.” 

“Really? You’re being rather agreeable today.” Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and smiled. 

“You’re my boyfriend, I want to make you happy.” 

Oikawa just about melted at Iwaizumi’s words. Despite however mean he could be, Iwaizumi was a surprisingly sweet partner. It always surprised Oikawa how romantic Iwaizumi was, especially considering his tendency towards insults. 

When they arrived at Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi went straight for the kitchen, rummaging around for snacks. 

“There are no snacks in this house, you liar.” Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, who was leaning on the counter. 

“Um… I’m right here,” Oikawa hopped onto the counter and feigned examining his nails. “There’s a whole ass snack right in front of you, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to do.” 

Oikawa would’ve been insulted at that, but was distracted by his boyfriend’s lips on his own. Oikawa hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s hands found their way around his waist before pulling away. Oikawa whined, glaring at Iwaizumi. 

“Aren’t your parents gonna walk in on us or something?” Iwaizumi said as an explanation. 

“They’re gone for the weekend, so we can do whatever we want.” Oikawa gave Iwaiumi a look, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “And there are lots I would like to do.” 

“No.” 

“Why not? Hajime~ you’re such a downer.” He could see a glint in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Using his given name was really all Oikawa had to do to get him to crack. 

“We have practice tomorrow.” 

“It’s Friday tomorrow, I can be a little sore for practice. It’d be no worse than if my knee was acting up. Besides… I really want you, Hajime.” Oikawa attached his lips to Iwaizumi’s neck, sucking beneath his chin until he left a mark. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine.” 

He captured Oikawa’s lips with his own once more, licking into his mouth until he moaned. He moved down towards Oikawa’s neck, stopping along the way to bite and suck along the column of his throat. He moved Oikawa’s t-shirt aside to nibble at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“For someone who apparently didn’t want to today, you sure are eag-aAH,” Oikawa’s remark was cut off by Iwaizumi biting his neck hard. If only Oikawa wasn’t such a slut for pain, he’d tell Iwaizumi off for biting him so hard. 

“Who said I don’t want to? You look so good today, I don’t know that I’ll be able to hold back.” Iwaizumi went back Oikawa’s neck, marking him so everybody that Oikawa was his, letting the world know that he was the only one allowed to kiss him, to touch him like this.

“Mmm, just… make sure I can walk… tomorrow afternoon,” Oikawa said between gasps, tangling his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair and wrapping his legs around his hips. He grinded his hips into Iwaizumi, making his arousal known. 

Oikawa yelped when Iwaizumi’s hands moved from his waist to his ass, picking him up off of the counter and carrying him out of the kitchen. Rather than simply opening the door and entering Oikawa’s room, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa up against the door, making him feel incredibly small against those broad shoulders and strong biceps. 

Oikawa let his hands fall from Iwaizumi’s neck and down to his biceps, gripping almost hard enough to bruise as Iwaizumi kissed him. The taste of him was enough to make Oikawa moan, opening his mouth to meet Iwazumi’s tongue in the middle. As they kissed, Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa with one hand to open the door. The fact that he could hold him up effortlessly with one hand turned Oikawa on even more. 

“You’re muscles are so sexy,” Oikawa said before being thrown onto the bed. Iwaizumi climbed on top of him, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. 

Once the shirt was off, Iwaizumi continued his assault on Oikawa’s neck and chest. He made his way down to a pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking. As much as he loved the attention he was getting from Iwaizumi, Oikawa pulled his head off him breathlessly. 

“Let me suck your dick,” he said bluntly, reaching down to grab the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. 

“I’m busy right now, maybe in a bit.” 

Oikawa pouted for a moment, until Iwaizumi bent down and kissed his inner thigh just below the hem of his shorts. After a few more soft kisses, Iwaizumi grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them off, leaving Oikawa in only his briefs. He went back to leaving kisses on Oikawa’s thighs, soon escalating to bites and open-mouthed kisses. Iwaizumi pulled back and admired his work, making sure to leave a small kiss on every mark he left on Oikawa. When he finished, he looked Oikawa in the eye, dipping a finger below the waistband of his briefs. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Of course, Hajime.” Oikawa smiled. “I would’ve stopped you a long time ago if it wasn’t.” 

“You know I like to make sure,” Iwaizumi muttered. “And Tooru?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

When they kissed again, there was no more of the fierce passion and lust. This kiss was softer, loving. This by far wasn’t the first time they’d done this, the first time they had sex was a disaster, if Oikawa was being honest. They were just starting their third year and had no idea what they were doing, they just knew that they had wanted it. Now, even though it’d been five months since that first time, when they were both so unsure of themselves, Iwaizumi still asked if he was sure, if he really wanted this and it melted Oikawa’s heart. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he said against Iwaizumi’s lips. 

“Hell yeah, you are.” 

“Iwa-chan, I’m trying to be sincere here.” 

“I know.” Iwaizumi rubbed his nose against Oikawa’s. “And I’m lucky to have you. Let me take care of you today.”

Oikawa nodded while Iwaizumi lowered himself back down to Oikawa’s thighs. He resumed his kisses, each one hungrier than the next. After what could have been mere seconds or even hours, Iwaizumi made his way up to Oikawa’s dick, licking a stripe up the underside of it. He took the head in his mouth, sucking for a moment before pulling off with a lewd pop. 

Then, without notice, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s hips up a bit and flattened his tongue against Oikawa’s hole. He experimentally pushed his tongue past the rim, just a little bit. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever tasted, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. Above him, Oikawa let out a strangled moan. 

Iwaizumi retreated to ask, “Does that feel good?” 

“God, yes. Iwa-chan, do that again,” Oikawa panted. That was certainly new. But god, did it feel good. 

Doing as he was told, Iwaizumi pushed his tongue past his rim again, going a little further this time. He grabbed Oikawa’s cheeks and spread them a little, giving himself easier access. Oikawa moaned loudly as he alternated between licking the rim and thrusting his tongue inside. He stopped for a moment, searching for the lube in the bottom drawer of Oikawa’s nightstand, causing Oikawa to whine, missing the sensation of Iwaizumi’s mouth on him. 

Iwaizumi poured some lube onto his hand, warming it up between his fingers before letting a finger join his tongue in Oikawa’s ass. The sound Tooru made was enough to make Iwaizumi thrust in again and again and again. Each time pulling a different sound from Oikawa’s mouth. He let a second finger join the first alongside his tongue, stretching him out even more. 

“Hajime, please,” Oikawa moaned. “Please, I need you.” 

“Not yet, let me stretch you some more first,” Iwaizumi said, adding a third finger and moving back up to give Oikawa a peck on the lips. 

“I need you. Hajime, please. Fuck me hard.” 

Iwaizumi reached into the nightstand for a condom, thankful that Oikawa had stopped hiding them as well as he could in fear of others (namely his parents) finding them. He opened it and rolled it on, lathering some lube on there as well. He lined himself up then slowly pushed in. He waited a moment to move, watching Oikawa’s face contort with pleasure.

“Iwa-chan, move!” Oikawa urged. “You know I can take it rough.” 

“It doesn’t matter that you can ‘take it rough’, what matters is that I don’t hurt you.” 

“But Iwa, you know I like it when it hurts and-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi pulling out entirely and slamming back into him. 

“You won’t like it at practice tomorrow. You know I’ll make you feel good either way.” 

With that, Iwaizumi pulled out halfway, added more lube, then slid back in. He did this a few more times, ensuring an easy slide before tossing the lube away a beginning a steady pace. It was torturously slow, but so good. Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails into them. Iwaizumi slowly rocked in and out, focusing on keeping his pace, on being gentle. He desperately wanted to give Oikawa what he wanted, fast and hard and rough. But he knew that could only end badly.

Oikawa leaned up and connected their lips, kissing Iwaizumi slowly. As cheesy as it sounded, the gentle way Iwaizumi was handling him, the tenderness of the moment, it made it feel like they were actually making love for the first time, not just fucking. Oikawa felt tears form in his eyes, overwhelmed by his emotions. He felt loved and cherished. He wanted to make Iwaizumi feel the same way, not just stay on the receiving end. 

“Tooru, baby, are you all right?” Iwaizumi slowed to a stop, wiping a tear away from his cheek. 

“This is perfect. You’re perfect,” Oikawa said breathlessly. 

Iwaizumi whispered an “I love you” against Oikawa’s lips, continuing his gentle pace. 

“I love you, too, Hajime.” 

Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, dragging blunt nails down his back. He never wanted to let go. Iwaizumi sped up slightly, but he didn’t increase the force he was using. 

“Will you let me ride you? I wanna make you feel as good and loved as you make me feel.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, slowly pulling out and lying down on his back and letting Oikawa climb on top of him. Oikawa lowered himself onto Iwaizumi, sinking all the way down before leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips when he felt them thrusting up into him, holding them down to the bed. 

“Don’t move, let me do all of the work right now.” 

When Iwaizumi conceded, Oikawa continued, slowly raising himself up and sinking back down, relishing in the moans falling from Iwaizumi’s lips. This new angle had both of them slowly coming undone, their stamina depleting with each rise and fall of Oikawa’s hips. But neither of them wanted it to end. 

“I’m so close, Hajime,” Oikawa breathed against Iwaizumi’s skin, finally letting Iwaizumi meet him in the middle with every thrust. 

“Me too.” 

They sped up, chasing their release. With one particularly hard thrust into his prostate, Oikawa came, Iwaizumi’s name on his tongue with every breath. Iwaizumi came soon after Oikawa, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist from where he had collapsed on top of him. 

“Are you sure you’re all right, Tooru? You’re crying.” Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face, kissing away the tears that trailed down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, I’m just…” Oikawa trailed off, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. “You make me feel so loved, you make me feel so good about myself, even when you’re being mean to me. You’re the piece that completes my puzzle. But…” 

“Baby? You can talk to me, you know that, right?” 

Oikawa sighed, cuddling into Iwaizumi’s chest. “But I feel like I never do enough to make you feel as cherished as you make me feel. I want you to feel as good as I do.” 

“Tooru, I love you because you’re you, not because you fit whatever mold you’re trying to put yourself in. Just you being here, asking me to walk you home, asking me to bring you on dates… all of those things make me feel loved, too.” Iwaizumi kissed the top of Oikawa’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. “You’ll always be, and always have been, the puzzle that I long to complete.” 

Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa and turned them so that they were on their sides, facing each other. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s middle and pulled him close, pressing kisses to his hair, his cheeks, his nose, and finally landing on his lips. 

“You’re so sappy today, Iwa-chan. I love it.”

“Don’t get too used to it.” Iwaizumi didn’t bother to hide the fact that his words and the action of pulling Oikawa even closer to himself contradicted. 

Even though they were still young, Iwaizumi didn’t ever think he’d fall out of love with his best friend. After all, he’s loved him his whole life, how could he stop now?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!~ 
> 
> im thinking of adding a sequel/prequel to this, so let me know if you want to see that! if i did, it would probably be just them falling in love/realizing that they're in love with each other


End file.
